The Legend of Zelda: The Triforce of Calamity
by RanVonSnatch
Summary: They say theres only three parts to the Triforce, they were wrong. When a man from the Shadow Realm emerges in Hyrule, Link now at the age of fourteen must once again become the Legendary Hero of Time to defeat this man. LinkxZelda OCxSaria


_They say that Hyrule was born from the three goddess, Din, Nayru, and Farore, Wisdom, Courage, and Power. But the Hylians overlooked one thing, why was there so much evil in the world? Some say it's only natural, some say it's the goddesses will. But what they fail to realize is that there is a fourth piece to the legendary Triforce… The Triforce of Calamity…_

_Four years after The Princess of Destiny sent the Hero of Time seven years back into the past all was in peace. The Kingdom of Hyrule was once more discussing a peace treaty with the neighboring countries. No one can remember the events that took place seven years in the future, except a young boy living in Kokiri Forest. A young man named Link, who has lived out his duties as the last great hero. Or so they think. The guardian of the forest, The Great Deku Tree has flourished greater than ever, expanding the Kokiri Forest a good mile. Now being the center of the forest, his protection over them has weakened just a bit. But with Link residing in the forest only a true idiot would try and invade. Alas, all was well._

_The young Hylian stepped out from his tree-house, dark blue eyes scanning the terrain. The rigid slopes running across from each other led to the center of the village, almost as if a safe guard for Link's tree house. A young green haired child quickly came into the young hero's line of sight. She wore a long sleeved green shirt and shorts. Waving her hand at the green clad boy with a large smile running across her soft features._

"_Hey Link!" Her chirpy voice carried across the short gap between the two._

_Link gave a short run, taking off into the air over the guard rail of his tree house. Landing on the moss covered ground, Link looked up with a small grin across his features. "Hello Saria."_

"_How are you doing today?" Saria said as Link pushed himself up from his crouch, staring into his childhood friends green eyes. _

"_I'm doing fairly fine, though I miss swimming, winters on its way." Link frowned lightly, walk slowly towards the Deku trees meadow. Saria keeping pace next to the older Hylian, a worried expression lying across her youthful face. _

"_I miss swimming too, kind of depressing in a way. The cold frigid air is soon entering the region, though I hear it's going to be a very cold one…" She trailed off, thinking lightly, "…Through the trees."_

"_I know what you mean, soon the waters going to freeze then I'll have to hike all the way to Zoras Domain just to get fresh water. Or I can just break the ice, which ever comes first." Link chuckled, stepping across the three stones lying in the water under the water fall. A young orange haired boy, presumably by the name of Mido came running up to the two. _

"_Link! The Great Deku Tree wishes to see you, he says come immediately!" Mido panted, obviously being out of breath._

"_The Great Deku Tree eh? I wonder what's up…" Link finished dully, taking off into a short hearted sprint towards the meadow. Stopping about twenty feet in front of the ancient tree, a voice filled the area._

"_Link, where art thou?" The tree said in an old wise voice, "Come hither."_

_Link hesitantly took a few steps forward, "Yes?" he said dropping the old Hylian shield off his back, along with the old knights sword he picked up on his last trip to Hyrule Castle. _

"_Link, the time has come for you to once again become the hero of legend…" He trailed off in thought before continuing. "..A great evil has plagued this ancient land once more. You must defeat it."_

_Link stood with his mouth agape, speechless. "I…I… No longer want to be that hero! I was told my duties were done, my child hood was supposed to be returned to me!" Link yelled, completely outraged at the choice of words. _

"_I understand Link, the Ancient Trees of Eldon have spoken of a prophecy, and you must once again-" A large explosion propelled through the forest, sending Link flat on his back. Pushing himself up on his knees, he observed the area of the explosion. What he saw, was something terrible. The Great Deku Tree was completely destroyed; the great tree was reduced to splinters. The Triforce mark on his left hand glowed dully; this only occurred if the pieces were next to each other. From the smoke a Triforce emblem appeared, instead of the three triangles the black hole in the middle was the one glowing. _

"_Foolish Tree, he denied me from seeing the great Hero of Legend. The one called "Link" But no matter, the next ruler of Hyrule has appeared at last. Not even the King of Evil Ganondorf can stop me!" Shame, not how I expected. But alas, I, Xei the bearer of the Triforce of Calamity have risen from the pits of the Shadow World. I shall be taking your Triforce. If you deny me that, your fate will end up like The Deku Trees, shattered." _The ominous voice carried across the short distance with such power, such evil. That Link, after his years of fighting Ganon he was never afraid. But there's a first for everything, Link was afraid of this man.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_**What a turn of events, Link being afraid of something! What kind of Blasphemy is this? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this soon-to-be epic story. There might even be some romance later on, and possibly a side kick to Link. Who knows what my sadistic mind holds. And let's have a moment of silence for the Great Deku Tree who was so evilly killed by Xei. Nah, chapter two coming soon. By the way, I don't own The Legend of Zelda or its affiliates. Only thing I do own so far is Xei.**_


End file.
